2019.01.26 - The Apocalypse, Day Three: Seattle Expedition Preparation
|location= Rowanwood |time= January 3rd, Year Unknown; Morning |players= |factions= |artifacts= |music= }} It was just a matter of hours now until a group would be leaving the relative safety of Rowanwood, to go to Seattle. Among them, Jason Christopher of the house of Lupus. Presently, he is looking over supplies spread out between two backpacks. Including drinking water for mixing salves and potions. He looks very intense, that same darkness hanging about him. The distraction of doing something though seems to be helping. Jacob arrives with another bundle of supplies, which he sets down nearby. "Almost set?" he asks, looking at Jason with concern. His mate has been in a rather understandably bad place since things started to take a darker turn, and the younger alpha is very clearly worried about him. He's also not going to make things worse by nagging him about it, though, so instead he focuses on doing everything he can to help ease Jason's burden in any way. Oz just happens to be walking downstairs, fully dressed in his usual, probably destined for the kitchen or something like that, but he pauses at all the supplies. "That's a lot of supplies," he says, simply, with a chuckle. He steps off the last step and spots Jason and Jacob, nodding to both of them. "Oh, hey guys," he says, walking across the room. "Need help?" Jason Christopher glances at Jacob as he enters with more supplies. "Good. I don't think we should bring any more than this. It should suffice." He hugs Jacob and then hears someone approaching. As Oz joins them, he turns to look at him. Speaking still in that controlled, quiet tone. "Oz, correct? I saw you in the fight, you handled yourself well." He glances at Jacob, and then steps over to the other wolf, extending a hand to him. "Jason Christopher." Jacob nods to Jason and starts packing the supplies away. They're traveling light, but he's doing his best to help make sure they don't miss anything important. As he finishes this up, he too turns to face Oz, bobbing a friendly nod, and says, "I missed that part of the fight, but if you impressed Jason, then you know you did good." He offers his hand next, after Jason, and says, grinning, "Jacob Black. Always nice to meet another wolf on our side." Oz shakes Jason's, then Jacob's hands firmly. "Yeah, I'm Oz," he says. He takes a deep breath. "That was the first time I've been able to...mostly control myself after I shifted. That's the part of me I've been afraid of since becoming a wolf, and am of course still afraid of, but the pack is helping me. I'm getting there." Jason Christopher listens intently to Oz and then says quietly. "Never be afraid of the wolf inside of you. Embrace it, work with it. You are man and wolf. You have to find a balance together. Not struggle against each other." He takes a shallow breath and then says casually. "I have not seen a wolf of your bloodline in a number of decades. Not quite like the pack in Beacon Hills. Not quite one of my kind either. But something somewhere in between. Interesting." Oz wouldn't know, but Jacob certainly did. Interesting meant worthy of notice essentially. Jacob shakes hands, then steps back and plants both hands casually on the back of his hips, still smiling some. "Well, that's it," he chuckles. "Now you're 'interesting.' Guess that means we'd better be friends, especially when you think about what we're all in the middle of. Not that I mind. Always good to make more friends... I mean, apocalypse and all, can't have too many." He looks to Jason again, though, clearly still worried about him but not wanting to pester him, either. "Of course," Oz says, thoughtfully. "I'm pretty sure the guy who bit me is the same type as me, obviously, and I think I only met 1 or 2 others of my type, but it seems rare." He seems thoughtful for a moment, slipping his hands into his pockets. Jason Christopher can feel Jacob looking at him, and he is more than aware of why. He takes a slightly deeper breath and glances at Jacob. That cloak of darkness parting a moment, long enough for him to share the 'Jacob' smile. He places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a light 'I'll be ok' squeeze. Jason looks at Oz and looks thoughtful a moment. "The last of your bloodline I met was August 21, 1981. In southern California. You are of a rare breed Oz, even having been bit. It is good you've joined a strong pack to help you learn." Jacob relaxes a little, sharing the smile with Jason, and then he lets out a little sigh. He nods again to Oz, then glances to the packs. Yeah, there's a lot to worry about, a lot to keep things tense. The worst of it is how unknown it all is. What can be done? How can it be done? The hope is, they'll find some answers in Seattle if they track down this lead, but it's not a sure thing. Nothing seems to be, but it's what they have. No matter what, though, Jacob knows Jason will feel personally responsible for fixing it, and that weighs heavily on Jacob. Oz glances over at the packs as well, following Jacob's gaze. Of course he's not going, he's sticking with his wolf pack. But If he can do anything to help them he would. "That is...a long time," he finally says. "37 ish years. I haven't even been alive that long. I'm from Sunnydale if that helps. Of course that didn't make it past 2015..." There's some sadness in his expression, but just as quickly as it appears it's gone. "I know my breed is rare, but...it's got its advantages. Weaknesses too of course, but even so." He seems to think of something which makes him chuckle, but he doesn't seem to have much more to say. Jason Christopher has lived for over four centuries now. Once upon a time the concept of being surrounded by so many 'puppies' felt daunting to him. Now the idea of a world where those same puppies don't get to live to at least young adulthood like himself. That was utterly unacceptable, and Michael would need to die for the impudence of it. For the sake of all the packs, all the wolves, Oz included. "Sunnydale, interesting. I believe I may have heard of it before." He shakes his head looking briefly annoyed. "Memories are somewhat unreliable at the moment. Not something I am accustomed to as an immortal." "Right now," Jacob says with a slight sigh, "I'm more worried about the things I do remember... and what's missing." A shadow passes over his features, not for the first time since all this began, but once again he pulls it together. He bumps his shoulder lightly against Jason's, then says, "But, yeah. I know what you mean." He looks back to Oz. "But, I haven't heard of Sunnydale, either. At least, if I have, I don't remember it." He makes a sort of What can you do? face, then shrugs. Oz shrugs. "Alright," he says, with a chuckle. Jason's words make him pause. "Immortal. Werewolf. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" He seems completely surprised to hear that immortal werewolves are a thing. Jason Christopher glances at Jacob, the look in both their eyes was similar. Far to many of their friends and family were among the missing. Yes there were those they remembered who were present. But there were far more that were missing. He looks back to Oz though at his sudden exclamation. "Yes. My kind are immortal. I was born as a werewolf, and aged to maturity. I haven't aged a day since." Jacob nods along with that, then gives Oz a little wink and says in a teasing tone, "As for me, I'm still pretty much the age I look, so... he's a little bit of a cradle-robber, but since I love 'em and all, I don't hold it against 'em." He beams at Jason, unable to resist tweaking his nose a little, mostly because he's hoping it will take his mind off of things a little. But he does add, then, "A lot of werewolves live a really long time, though. Not all as long as that, but... it's the regeneration and healing, y'know?" "Of course," Oz responds. "I just wasn't expecting immortal werewolves..." He can't help but laugh a bit. "Ah well, learn something new everyday, yeah?" Jason Christopher rolls his eyes and stares at his feet a moment. You can almost hear him thinking 'puppies' and 'was I ever that young' anong other things. But then he glances in the direction of the door, where a light tapping can be heard. He opens it and a small chickadee is there. Jason leans down and looks into it's eyes, and the small bird stops fidgetting and stares back. After a few moments he nods at it, and then it turns and flies off for the trees. "The forest is clear for the moment. We shouldn't have any issues passing through it." He looks back at Oz and then nods to him. "Life isn't about finding yourself, it is about creating yourself. Part of that, is to never stop learning." Jacob flashes one of his bright, warm grins at Jason, delighted by the fact that, even in the middle of all the danger and uncertainty, he managed to pull his mate back to a moment of relative levity. He grows visibly more serious as the bird delivers its message, nodding, and saying, "Well, we're all packed and ready to go. We can be on our way any time." As if on cue, Sly fades in à la Cheshire grin at that moment, sitting cross-legged on the end of the banister of the stairs with his hands on his knees. "Cool!" he declares, beaming. "Just tell me we're not bringing that new girl with us. She's ugh-noying with a capital ugh." There was a minor incident, earlier, but he doesn't seem terribly put out over it. If anything, he sounds amused. "New girl? Who's she?" Oz says, curiously, looking up at Sly. He's not sure what to make of him just...appearing, but he's seen crazy things in the past...so this isn't really anything too new. He does nod to Jason, seemingly taking his words to heart. Jason Christopher looks around, and seems ready himself. He is not even surprised when Sly just appears. But then when you life with that, you get a bit used to it. "Alright then, we just have to wait on the others coming with us. They shouldn't be long." He arches one eyebrow up and seems inclined to hear Oz's question answered as well. Jacob just folds his arms across his chest, listening as well and wearing an expression that just quietly says Of course Sly had issues with the new girl. It's Sly, after all. As for Sly, he throws both hand sup in the air and puts on an expression of his own, which clearly says People are just nuts, y'know?! Aloud, he says, "She came down to eat carrying around a rifle and being all rude, demanding things, and giving everyone all this attitude. She was so annoying I took my food back to my room to eat. She's some kind of were-cat thing, and I think she might be with the military. Basically, she was a bitch." When, exactly, he picked up that word is anyone's guess, though Jacob gives him a look of disapproval at its use. Not that he says anything, since... as has been made more than clear, not a parent. Oz chuckles. "Carrying a gun? Around Rowanwood? Why would anyone want to do that?" He shrugs. "Ah well. People are people, I suppose." Jason Christopher looks slightly annoyed at that idea. "It isn't important. If she was carrying a weapon she clearly just doesn't understand the situation here. But we have more important matters right now. If she attempts to use it here in Rowanwood, that is not going to go well for her." He glances at the prepared items one last time. "I am sorry you won't be joining us Oz. But I am certain you and the other wolves will help defend everyone here." He locks eyes with the younger wolf. "I have every faith in all of you." Laughing, Sly says, "Well, I didn't say she was smart. I said she was annoying!" He makes a pistol shape with one hand, waving it around with a mock-crazed look on his face. "Look, everyone! I have a stupid old pea-shooter that I think is so important, I'm going to carry it around without any ammunition and freak people out while I weirdly obsess over it and stuff!" He drops his hands back to his knees, projecting his best front of annoyance and frustration, but those who know him or are especially good at reading people may pick up on the fact that he's actually nervous about the upcoming trip, and he's covering it as best he can. Jacob sighs, shaking his head at Sly, and mutters a bit, "Even if she was acting strangely, it's not like we're not in a weird situation, and we're still all in this together." He bites back a comment about respecting allies since, eh, he can tell that Sly's just blowing off steam, and he doesn't want to make matters worse with bickering over it. Besides, if Jacob's honest, he's on edge, too, just trying not to let it get him too down. "Thanks Jason," Oz says, smiling. "Hey, relax, take a deep breath, long as you believe in yourselves the expedition will go just fine. Good luck to all of you. I half wish I could go just because i haven't seen any of Washington before." He shrugs and smiles. "But staying here in case of emergency is important." Jason Christopher rests a hand on his son's shoulder and nods to him, the other hand moving to rest on Jacob's. He doesn't say anything, but the look in his eyes speaks volumes. This was not the time, they had to remain focused. With a decisive nod he points to one of the packs. The one with the various herbs and alchemical supplies. "Sly, you are still going to remain hidden as much as possible. I want you to carry the medical supplies." He picks up one of the other backpacks himself, though fails to comment on what might be inside. As he shoulders it he looks at Oz. "Everything we all do now is important. Once this is over, I am sure if you want to see Washington, it can be arranged. You can run through the obstacle course I had built for the local packs to train. It'll be, fun." He starts to head for the door. A little bird told him they'd have a clear path through the forest at least. It was time to leave. Category:Log